marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Austin Deprez (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Chicago, Illinois | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = College student at Algar University, criminal, self-proclaimed activist | Education = Coursing college | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Dennis Hallum; Mark Bagley | First = All-New X-Men Vol 2 1 | HistoryText = Austin Deprez is a college student from Chicago who became the leader of a gang of Mutants known as the Ghosts of Cyclops, who justified their violent attacks claiming to follow the legacy of the deceased Cyclops. Cyclops' time-displaced younger counterpart started tracking the Ghosts of Cyclops, and discovered a pattern to their attacks, so he was able to be present during their following appearance. The Ghost appeared and started scaring people, and the young Cyclops confronted them until the police arrived and they fled. Thirst had dropped his wallet during the fight and the young Cyclops was able to track him down to Algar University. When he entered the facility, two of the members of the Ghost recognized him and alerted their boss. They put on their masks, confronted him in the library and started beating him up. Angered by the Ghost's distortion of Cyclops' image, the young Scott Summers blasted them away with an optic blast, whoever, using his power caused him to faint. Before the Ghosts could leave, the rest of the time-displaced X-Men appeared on the scene. Austin tried to follow his teammates but he was stopped and beaten up by Cyclops, leading to his arrest when the police arrived. Thirst and Cyclops were put in the same cell, and eventually discussed their points of view, with Thirst learning that the young Cyclops was in fact a time-displaced past version of the original. The rest of the Ghost of Cyclops eventually came to Thirst's rescue, quickly subduing the officers in the premises. However, when they tried to escape, they found themselves surrounded by dozens of officers and S.W.A.T. teams. When they decided to make their way through the cops, the X-Men arrived and fought them. Both mutant teams ended up surrounded by officers, and Thirst tried to convince his teammates to keep fighting. When a cop ordered to open fire at the Ghost of Cyclops, the young Cyclops projected an energy blast in the space between them to get their attention, and gave a speech that convinced the officers to act non-lethally. | Personality = | Powers = Austin Deprez is a Mutant. Water Generation: Austin can generate powerful blasts of water from his mouth, strong enough to knock down people. Limited Elasticity: Thirst can lower his lower jaw to an abnormal level in order to increase the size of his mouth when he blasts water. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Mutants activated after M-Day Category:Post-Secret Wars Mutants Category:Hydrokinesis